WO 2006/129220 A1 discloses a light emitting device comprising collimating means comprising filters reflecting light of certain properties towards an output area of the collimating means. There may be effects of discoloration with light emitting devices as the one disclosed in WO 2006/129220 A1, especially at large angles of light spread. It is therefore a desire to provide an improved lighting device.